User blog:Rayman520/Changelog - 4.6 - May 24, 2019
'Major New Features' * A new rare has been added to the Forsworn Sanctum. The "Experiencinator" acts as a mobile version of the tiered item-to-cash machine found in Sierhaven, and will convert all tiered King's Valley gear into xp, cxp, or hxp. Note: Due to its convenience, it’s conversion rates are half of those found in the stationary town converters. * The Swordsage spec trial fight has a new arena. Say goodbye to the amazing icy ravine that you fought in before. It also has been fully reworked to work slightly more efficiently and dialog was changed to no longer refer to the ravine. * It is now possible to refight Richter after completing the Swordsage trial * King's Valley Epic debuff in R2 finally works correctly * A map of the Celsian Isles is now available! Go to https://map.playmonumenta.com/ and hover over the right side of the screen to choose from the available maps 'Minor New Features' * Sybil will no longer recommend quests you've already done, but will recommend you sequentially do Bandit Troubles, A Pirate's Life, and Mage's Legacy and then move on to Nyr * The Festive enchant now has actual Christmas Festive particles! * Tier IV bounties have been added for the Celsian Isles, including ** Basanite Bore ** Twilight Ruins ** Charn ** Silver Tower * Abandoned Snowman Settlement has been dropped from a Tier III to a Tier II bounty * A new POI has been added west of Wispervale- Shroom Spires! Thanks to ThePelocho88 for contributing the base build. * New patron items have been added! * The Jeweled Bunny Flippers, hopping their way into Alnera * The Ash Codex, materializing in the outskirts of Wispervale. * Thank you to PetBunny and Ashhhleyanne, respectively, for supporting the server! * Two new NPCs have been added for patron items. * The Decaying Soul (elite mob that drops items for patron items Wilt & Bloom) now has an 100% drop rate. * The patron items Sunrise and Nightfall have been buffed / tweaked. * Rares only obtainable from the Region 2 Transmogrifier have been added. * The Lime and Cyan dungeon overworld lobbies have received some cosmetic upgrades to better match the lobbies found within the actual dungeons. * Aquamarine Monastery has received a minor layout rework. * Getting a P.E.B. from the P.E.B. station now requires a chat interaction to prevent book spam-age. * Drehal has set up a camp near the Arcane Spire! This should make him more visible to any potentially heroes willing to help him. * Galablad has also set up camp, also looking for help. 'Combat Changes' * The damage and ability casting system has undergone a minor refactor so that damage can be calculated and applied properly. Please take note of and report any instance where you think damage might not be being applied properly. Something to keep in mind is that certain mobs have nontrivial amounts of armor. The formula is: Weapon Damage * Damage Multipliers + Damage Bonuses. Custom enchants are included in weapon damage, and Soul Rend is calculated from final damage after all bonuses. * Ability Evasion has finally been implemented into the game! Ability Evasion increases your evasion counter by 16 per level when a boss hits you with an ability. This also causes Ability Evasion procs, reducing the damage dealt by 50%. * Class Ability potion effects will no longer override unless the potion effect is of higher level, or of equal level and longer duration. Note that it will not do what classes do with concurrently running buffs, meaning that, for example, a mob with slowness 3 for 10 seconds will have the slowness effect overridden by a 1 second stun (since stuns apply slowness 7) Class Changes/Bug Fixes: * Quickdraw not stacking with Point Blank and Sniper is now a feature! This is because Quickdraw doesn't stack with Power enchants either, so stacking with the other damage enchants makes no sense. To compensate, Quickdraw damage has been increased from 12 / 20 to 15 / 24. * Shield Wall level 1 now only damages each mob once per collision with its hitbox, meaning to make it deal damage to a mob again, the mob must leave contact with the wall and then enter it again. * Shield Wall level 2 has received the same treatment as level 1. In regular combat, this shouldn't be noticeable (as the knockback ensures that a mob will repeatedly walk into the wall and be thrown back for more fun), but for mobs shoved into corners, or mobs that ignore knockback, this will allow them to walk through the wall properly without taking tons of damage and spawning even more tons of particles. To compensate for removing stunlock on KBR mobs, any mob that lingers inside level 2 Shield Wall will gain slowness 5 until they have left the Shield Wall hitbox for 2 seconds. * Shield Wall particles cut by 75% (yes, that means down to 1/4 the particles) * Eerie Eminence now functions as follows: Provides a debuff aura around the player with a radius of 6 / 8 depending on the last spell you cast (the effect lingers for 4 seconds after leaving the aura): Grasping Claws -> Slowness I Consuming Flames -> Weakness I Fractal Enervation -> Mining Fatigue I Withering Gaze -> Wither I At level 2, the aura also gives the opposite buff to other players. * Hungering Vortex now does a gradual pull instead of a slingshot; the pull lasts for 4 seconds and only pulls if the mob is more than 2 blocks away from you. * Smokescreen trigger no longer requires you to be looking down * Please for the love of god I hope that Riposte + Counter Strike interaction got fixed for good this time * Bezoar compatibility with other players now works * Triggering Adrenal Serum no longer throws a potion * Cloak and Dagger should now stop mob abilities from targeting you and also prevent targeting by force-aggro mobs like wolves * Frostgate JP can no longer be cheesed with skillful Precision Strike + Disengage * Split Arrow and Enchanted Arrow can now benefit from the damage bonus on pinned mobs, but are unable to pin or unpin mobs. * Elemental Arrows actually functions according to its description now * Toughness now functions off of attributes, so its bonuses can stack with the Health Boost potion effect * Riposte Level 2 with an axe now stuns the enemy instead of immobilizing * Riposte should work against any mob now, regardless of how large their hitbox is * Coup De Grace now instakills mobs if your attack drops them below the threshold, instead of requiring you to hit them while under the threshold. To compensate, thresholds have been reduced from 25% / 30% to 20% / 25%. * Meteor Slam now has an added functionality: If you fall more than 3 blocks but do not hit a mob, the ability triggers but fall damage is not cancelled. Duration of jump boost reduced to 2 seconds again (as you can get more than one jump off with 4 seconds) * Growing Rage has been reworked: Passively gain +10% / +30% damage on non-ability based melee damage. Every 4 health you fall below max health, gain 1 armor up to 5 / 10 armor * Rampage max stacks reduced from 24 to 15 and threshold for buffs reduced from 4 to 3. Decay timer increased from 5 / 6 seconds to 8 / 10 seconds. * Fractal Enervation and Death’s Touch triggers changed from Sprint Right Click to Double Right Click * Fractal Enervation applies Mining Fatigue now instead of Blindness so that Eerie Eminence and Death’s Touch can turn the effect into Haste. * Escape Death will no longer trigger above 5 hearts (maybe) * Spellshock has been reworked to be simpler: **LEVEL 1: Hitting an enemy with a wand or spell inflicts “static” for 6 seconds. If an enemy with static is hit by another spell, a spellshock centered on the enemy deals 3 damage to all mobs in a 3 block radius. Spellshock can cause a chain reaction on enemies with static. An enemy can only be hit by a spellshock once per tick. **LEVEL 2: Damage is increased to 5 and enemies are stunned for 0.5 seconds. Additionally, gain speed 1 for 6 seconds whenever a spellshock is triggered. * Blizzard and Flash Sword are unable to apply static to a mob. * Luminous Infusion Tweak: Sneak and right-click while looking at the ground to charge your weapon with holy light. Your next swing on an undead mob deals 10 damage to all mobs within 4 blocks, regardless of whether the mob dies. No longer has an effect on non-undead mobs, and the effect is only consumed when hitting an undead mob. * Elemental Spirit no longer reapplies particles upon death * Dark Pact can no longer be cast again while it is still active. * Dark Pact sound reduced again * Stun should now stop skeletons and creepers from targeting you * Evasion should no longer activate when blocking or when a mob attacks you for 0 damage * Wearable items (armor, heads, pumpkins) with evasion no longer work in the offhand 'Particle Updates' * The following abilities have received effect changes, additions, and/or reworks: Frost Nova (Rework) Magma Shield (Rework) Overload (Addition) Arcane Strike (Change and Addition) Consuming Flames (Rework) Amplifying Hex (Rework) Cursed Wound (Rework) Grasping Claws (Rework) Soul Rend (Rework) Preparation (Rework) Coup De Grace (Rework) Blade Dance (Addition) Advancing Shadows (Change And Addition) Escape Death (Rework) Nightmarish Alchemy (Addition) Adrenal Serum (Rework) Alchemical Amalgam (Change and Addition) Bezoar (Rework) Iron Tincture (Rework) Unstable Arrows (Rework) Power Injection (Rework) Cleansing Rain (Change and Addition) Celestial Blessing (Rework) Divine Justice (Rework) Sanctified Armor (Rework) Defensive Line (Rework) Riposte (Rework) Counter Strike (Rework) Rampage (Rework) Volley (Addition) * In addition, the following mob abilities have received particle changes, additions, or reworks: Generic Charge (Rework) Pulse Laser (Addition) Flame Nova (Change) Frost Nova (Change) Please provide feedback on these particles in #feedback, and contact @TA Elite Swordsage Weaponry if you believe particles need to be toned down (or toned up) :sparkles: 'Major Bug Fixes' * Most broken NPC trades have been fixed. * Alchemist, Master Alchemist, and Warlock have settled their dispute over which potion is which, their trades should all work now. * All spawners in the Celsian Isles have had the default spawn range lowered from 16 to 12, which should make POIs feel less spammy * The checkpoint to Outpost Alpha will once more work in Cyan provided that you unlock it first. * Shulker stations now work with Celsian Isles bounties. 'Minor Bug Fixes' * The Epic pickaxe now actually requires the bounty item instead of a non-existent early version of the bounty item * Odd floating redstone torches removed from Mistport, Frostgate, and Wispervale. We hope. They might return if they are from an evil spirit. * Visible bedrock fixes for the week: Grim Towers, Old Labs lobby, Sierhaven, Grim Towers, and Valley of the Forgotten Pharaohs * Amping Overgrown Cave will no longer spam chat. * A typo in Pinning Shot's description has been fixed * Split Arrow's description now correctly states that you need to hit enemies with arrows rather than bows * Fixed floating sand and air pockets in Viridian Isles ocean biome * Re-primed Crystal Outpost spawners * Item frames in Ship's Landing are no longer invulnerable * Dockhand Ciel's directions have been made less confusing * Standardized name of "Emberborne Sanctuary". This will revoke that advancement from all players, who will need to discover it again. * Repairman Ronovo has been told he is not important enough to speak in gold text when buying numerous Repair Anvils and has been corrected. * Fixed 'servent' typo in Gray end boss dialog * Fixed trapping fences in Alnera puzzle * Added honeypot below Smuggler's Cabin * Mob Charge abilities should now proceed to go through you if they do not stop at the first target hit. * Fixed some random floating stuff in Magmashroom Mines * Fixed random air pockets in water near Twilight Aqueduct and Mystical Tower * The Seer was being a bit obtuse and trying to tell the player to visit an Abbey of Angles. This has been fixed. * A skull has been added to a chest in Madman's Redoubt to prevent mistaking it for a bug. * Two honeypots have been added near Madman's Redoubt. * Here lies the carcass of the typo carcus. * Fixed the absolutely atrocious bug that was a log facing the wrong way. * The curiosity of the curiass conniption has been corrected. * The Eldritch Demon in Cyan is now a bit more intent on killing you. * Significantly toned down the amount of spawners in Frostbitten Caves. * The dangerous chicken in Frostgate is now immortal, watch out. * The wither in the Paladin spec trial no longer takes your class buffs with it. * Lemurian Vestements are now properly named Lemurian Vestments. * An empty chest in Pink's winter area has been killed. * The Seer no longer sends you to archipellagos. She will however send you to archipelagos though. * The Dukes of Frost in Irilyth have been asked to act like the nobles they are and not swarm players quite as much * Fixed the descriptions of Swordsage and Assassin to differentiate their class roles * A quest item placeholder and a brown wool + quartz placeholder were removed from Silverbrooke Outpost * Scorched Wizards have moved into the Floating Fortress replacing elites that dared to not be named. * The Bunny Baron has slightly remodeled the room of the all mighty oinker. Certain fences have been removed to make it possible to follow the divine swine should it seek to charge past the fences of enlightenment * A Crown of Madness now no longer requires Wind's of War's post quest conversation to start. The quest guide has also been updated to mention that you have to complete The Halls of Wind and Blood. Finally anyone with a bugged score in A Crown of Majesty (like 3 people have one due to an older version of the quest) can play the quest now. * Repositioned a loot chest in Grim Towers that was too close to another loot chest * Voraga has been taught the correct spelling of "military" * Battered Trade Log, a book found in Salazar's Folly has had a significant number of typos corrected * Website has been corrected to say "Team Monumenta" instead of the old "Team Epic” * It should be more difficult to get stuck in the ground and die during The Wizard's Apprentice * Fixed a bug where if you had not discovered a town teleporter it would kick you out to the other continent’s room of teleporters. * A missing spawner in the winter area of Pink is no longer missing * Random barriers have been removed in the sewer portion of a voyage of discovery. * Logs not facing the right way on Xeno's ship in voyage of discovery has been fixed. * The description of Life Drain in the handbook has been updated * It is now possible to get Life Drains handbook entry if you pick up an item with Life Drain II * Browsing specialisation skills should no longer remind you that you have no normal skill points available. * Teleporting back to the PoI from the Lime Wool dungeon lobby now places you at the teleporter to the lobby. * The Lost Traders and Shady Citizen of r1plots have had their trades fixed. Category:Blog posts Category:Changelogs